


In Time

by kaientai



Series: Captains & Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, it's the first words tattoo one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: In which Ushijima Wakatoshi firmly disbelieves in the success rate of soulmate-based relationships and you're too devoted to them for your own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ok i posted this a while back and deleted it again 'cause i thought i should tweak it a bit. this version's def more satisfying. what's more is that part 2 is already being written, meaning i won't just leave this as an unifinished fic (like i always do) :3c 
> 
> ++ it's divided into two parts bc chucking everything in one chapter seemed awfully long. part 2 will be in the reader's standpoint tho!

Naturally, Tendou laughed in his face the first time Ushijima showed him.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” he breathed, wiping a tear from his eye, “you better find your soulmate soon so I can tape record the whole thing!”

Ushijima frowned, eyes drifting back to the words marked on the underside of his left index finger. Contrary to popular belief, Shiratorizawa’s ace did have a sense of humor, albeit minimal. He wasn’t so oblivious that he wouldn’t notice if some phrases connoted an underlying meaning to them.

But was, ‘Man. I really like your balls,’ something anyone would say in a regular conversation?

The words written in elegant handwriting on Tendou’s wrist were simple and didn’t leave a lot to ponder on. ‘Hi, I’m the normal guy.’ Couldn’t he have been bestowed with less suggestive first words from his soulmate, as well?

“Maybe you’re going to a brothel in the future,” Tendou offered when he noticed his captain’s obvious distress. “The miracle boy Ushijima Wakatoshi, the unmovable ace, actually seeking pleasurable release. Hmm, but that’s still a ways away if you ask me.”

The ace knitted his brows together at the middle blocker’s assumption. Ushijima had more tact than that. One would never catch him dead anywhere near a red light district. But he supposed Tendou only meant it as a jest.

“When you get ideas dropping by Kabukicho or somethin’, tell me, okay~”

...Or not. 

* * *

“Niiyama Girls’ High?” Ushijima echoed.

Coach Washijou merely huffed. “I’ll be away this Sunday when they arrive for the joint practice. Try to learn what you can from their play style. I trust your judgement in seeing what is fit to take note of and apply with our own strategy.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are a girls’ volleyball club’s tactics truly applicable for us, coach?”

“Don’t underestimate them women, Wakatoshi,” the old man chided. “They’re more graceful than you meaty idiots. More elegant with their plays, too. Have I made myself clear?”

Ushijima could only nod reluctantly. 

* * *

“I heard the girls from Niiyama are called Queens,” Tendou drawled as he tossed a volleyball into Shirabu’s direction. The young setter caught it swiftly, wedging it under his arm.

“Tendou-san, we’re not finished inflating them yet,” Shirabu sighed.

The middle blocker stuck his tongue out. “How many do we even need? There’s tons piled up in the ball cart already.”

“Tendou, refrain from jeopardizing Shirabu’s responsibilities,” Ushijima spoke flatly as he finished the rest of his warm-up, throwing a cautionary gaze in his direction which the redhead pointedly ignored.

“Wakatoshi-kun is so uptight,” Tendou sneered. “Eh? Is it because a bunch of girls are coming over? Is Wakatoshi-kun flustered all of a sudden?”

“I am simply carrying on Coach Washijou’s request of keeping things orderly in his absence.”

“Hmph,” he simpered. “I just wanna have fun with some cuties, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima dismissed Tendou’s reasoning to crack his fingers. The crunch of the cartilage beneath his skin was a satisfying pop in his ears, and it eases the cricks that have formed in his joints, eliciting a soft sigh of satisfaction from him. 

“Everyone, listen up please,” Coach Saitou emerged from the gym’s entrance, clapping his hands loudly to garner everyone’s attention. “Niiyama’s already here. Compose yourselves and finish up with your respective warm-ups. We’re going to have a practice match.”

Semi wrinkled his nose. “Coach, isn’t there a bit of an imbalance?”

Coach Saitou smiled. “You’ll know in a minute, Semi-kun.”

As most of his teammates discussed trivial matters among themselves, Ushijima leaned against a wall to bask in his own silence. He was not one to question direct orders from Washijou himself, but this particular joint practice left him with some questions that he’d like to be enlightened with.

If he was feeling it, Washijou would go as far as to invite Mujinazaka so Ushijima could go toe to toe against Kiryu. Why he suddenly took interest in the powerhouse all-female volleyball club of Niiyama was beyond his comprehension. Men and women’s volleyball were separated for a good reason, after all. 

His train of thought was derailed when Goshiki let out an unhindered gasp and Hayato chided the young ace for ‘being so obvious’. The captain shifted his field of view, expression poised as usual, while their guests filed inside the gymnasium one by one. 

The girls of Niiyama High’s volleyball club all had one thing in common: short hair. It made sense. Sure, many professional players he’s seen wore their hair in taut ponytails and bangs bound by headbands. But it’s known to be much easier to play when their hair didn’t grow longer than the napes of their necks. When they managed to settle inside, the rest of Shiratorizawa’s players fell silent, scrutinizing the visitors clad in red and white uniforms.

“We’re the Niiyama girls’ volleyball club,” a light-haired player wearing the jersey marked with the number one proclaimed; a bow swiftly followed her introduction. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Thank you for inviting us!” the rest of them resounded.

Noticing that his teammates were stunned into silence by the mere presence of the other team in their gym, Ushijima cleared his throat, walking over to them.

“Greetings should be returned with the same vigor,” he reminded.

His words seemingly impelled boys to compose themselves the next second, each one lining up properly in front of their guests.

“Let’s have a good game!”

Ushijima could hear Coach Saitou snickering from where he stood, and even he could see why the coach was finding this quite humorous. It seemed Tendou and Reon were the only ones apart from himself that remained unfazed by the arrival of such unlikely guests. 

As the girls began their own respective warm-ups, Ushijima rounded up his own teammates to minimize the chances of someone making a fool out of himself. Though Shiratorizawa has a reputation that suggested that it housed the most sophisticated students, that didn’t seem like the case when taking the volleyball team into consideration. Outside of a game, most of them tend to be swayed by the strangest things, and Ushijima was certain that being in the same space as a group of girls in the same age group was one of those things.

“Coach Washijou really is the devil,” Reon chortled as he walked over to Ushijima’s side. “Did he really want a one-sided match for us that badly?”

Upon hearing the wing spiker’s words, Ushijima’s mouth downturned into a grimace. He could very much remember the warning in Washijou’s voice when he told him not to underestimate these girls. They were a constant participant at nationals after all. But, still, it didn’t make sense why they would even agree to a practice match against Shiratorizawa, knowing the circumstances.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” a woman, presumably Niiyama’s coach, called out from the side of the court. All the people in the room halted their ministrations at once. “Since the manpower of each team is obviously disproportionate,” she began, “we’ll be handing out draw-lots to determine who goes on white and black teams respectively.”

So that was how they were going to address the issue that’s been plaguing Ushijima for days. He affixed a thoughtful gaze on the plastic cup in the woman’s hands. It seemed fair, but the idea didn’t completely sit well with him.

“But only those in the starting lineup will be participating in the practice match,” Saitou supplied with a hint of remorse. 

“It’s alright, coach,” Semi assured. “It’s quite fun to see something different every once in a while.” 

The players on each team’s starting roster came forward when called to draw their colored sticks. Ushijima eyed Niiyama’s members with calculative curiosity. Each of them wore a calm and collected demeanor that rivalled his own, as if the idea of going up against one of Miyagi’s powerhouse schools didn’t even faze them at the slightest. But his gaze was particularly drawn to one of the girls that wore the number three jersey. There was a confident spark in your eye that Ushijima only saw in opponents who were certain of their victory. 

When it was his turn to draw his lot, Ushijima got a white stick. 

“Aww, I’m gonna have to play against Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou groaned, holding up a black stick in disdain. “I can totally beat him, but his spikes can induce fractures, coach!”

Ushijima managed to overhear you complain to your captain, who seemed to draw a white lot as well. “Mei-chan, going up against two captains is hardly fair!”

“I’m sure you all can manage,” Saitou insisted. “We made sure the number of boys and girls on the team is equal. Liberos will also be playing full-time to even out the numbers. But do another rotation when they’re in the setting and serving positions. Now then, please go to your respective sides on-court and introduce yourselves!”

* * *

If Ushijima were to describe the practice match with one word, it would be…interesting. 

The first set had extended up to the thirties, and the ace was already sweating profusely despite it still being early in the game. A noticeable crease was embedded in Ushijima’s brow as he caught his breath, wiping away a sheen from his sweat-stricken skin. He’s conditioned himself to have stamina like no other, but the power he’s forced to use just to get past the opposing blockers was draining him far more quickly than he anticipated.

“Shiratorizawa’s got a monster blocker, yeah?” Niiyama’s captain and one of his team’s middle blockers, Haruno Mei inquired. 

He stared at her, considering her words. “Are you perhaps talking about Tendou?”

“Yeah. The red-haired guy,” she affirmed, keeping her gaze straight. “Well, let’s say that we’ve got our own monster blocker, too.” 

He could have interpreted that as Haruno talking about herself, but he knew what his temporary teammate meant by her words. Just on the opposite side of the net, you were discussing something with Tendou with interest sparking your eyes. When you caught the ace staring, a smirk stretched across your lips.

Ushijima narrowed his gaze. Tendou was already a troublesome middle blocker on his own. He was one of the few that could actually stop Ushijima when he’s already set a momentum for himself. But that’s only because Tendou knew of his habits on-court. You, though? You’ve shut him down in one set more times than any of his rivals have in his entire career despite not having prior knowledge about his style.

“(Name) is a little timid when blocking alone,” Haruno supplied further. “But when she’s paired up with another seasoned middle blocker, they'd be a double threat. I’m sure you’ve heard about Niiyama’s Gemini blocker, right?” 

No, he really hadn’t heard of the title, but it suggested exactly what Ushijima had been observing since the match started. Whenever you and Tendou rotated together in the front, the ace felt as if he wasn’t just being stuffed by one Guess Monster, but _two_. 

When the game resumed at the referee’s signal, Ushijima unknowingly set a goal for himself.

He was going to crush you.

* * *

“We gave you quite the run for your money, didn’t we, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou slung an arm over Ushijima’s shoulder. “You looked plenty mad back there~”

As usual, Ushijima ignored Tendou’s taunts while he picked up a lone volleyball on the floor. After the practice match—with his team as its victors—everyone was provided ample time for free practice. 

“Ah, that one chick on my team was a real demon, too,” the middle blocker continued, despite his captain’s obvious indifference. “You’d love to have her on your team, Wakatoshi-kun. She’s just like a second me!” 

Ushijima spared him an unreadable look, but he found himself frowning at the redhead’s proclamation. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who noticed how similar your blocking style was to Tendou’s. But Ushijima didn’t particularly feel the need to articulate his concern.

“I do not believe anyone could be as...lively as you are, Tendou,” is what he told him instead.

Tendou barked out an amused laugh. “Of course not! Even Eita-kun told me I’m like a monster on steroids. I meant the way she played. Her guesses were as good as mine. It’s like we’re meant to be~” 

Once the words left his teammate’s lips, an uncomfortable sensation seized the ace in the preceding moment. Brows knitting together, Ushijima placed a palm over his chest, trying to check for any irregularities in his heartbeat, but everything seemed to be fine. 

He recalled the brief conversation he had with Haruno. Niiyama’s captain implied that you had a peculiar talent for drawing out the best of your fellow blockers’ abilities. It made Ushijima wonder if you truly were a second Guess Monster or simply a genius who could conform with your teammates’ play styles at an exorbitant rate. 

In the middle of his careful contemplation, Tendou offered to play catch with him, and Ushijima was about to accept until—

“Man, I really like your balls.”

Hearing those words aloud made every muscle in Ushijima’s body go frigid. His fingers felt cold, and goosebumps erupted on the flesh of his arms. He could see Tendou freezing up from where he stood in his peripheral vision, too. It was no fluke that he heard the words he was destined to hear right now, in the middle of a joint practice. That only meant…

He turned around. You met his olive-eyed stare with playful amusement. 

“I’ve been meaning to convince Mei-chan to change up our volleyballs to Mikasa ones,” you sighed, twirling one of the balls in your hand. “Molten is just out of trend, you know?”

For once, the captain didn’t know how to act accordingly. His mouth felt dry, like his tongue turned into sand, rendering him unable to make a sound. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, blunt nails digging into his skin in an attempt to calm himself. Thankfully, Ushijima had a talent for retaining his composed demeanor under duress, which made you entirely oblivious to the shift in his countenance.

“Thank you,” he imparted, voice schooled into neutrality. “Our second years made sure to inflate them with the recommended air pressure.”

“They’re in good hands, huh?” You grinned. 

“Oh, Wakatoshi-kun is also in good hands, (Name)-chan,” Tendou snickered, earning him a glare from his usually stoic captain. But the middle blocker didn’t even bat an eyelash at his captain’s reaction. 

“By the way, sorry about earlier. It was just a practice match but I poured everything into it. It probably doesn’t matter since you guys won, right?” You scratched the back of your head, cheeks tinged with a warm color that Ushijima, though he loath to admit, almost found endearing. 

“It is only proper to give everything you have in whatever task given. Any effort given at one’s best will never be pointless.” He chose his words carefully, not wanting to let any semblance of discomposure slip from his mouth. 

You nodded, mouth hung in awe. “Such a straightforward guy you are, huh?”

“Not always,” Tendou coughed and at that point, Ushijima was already contemplating on spiking him in the face to make his chatty teammate shut up for once. 

When the idea popped into his head, Ushijima gulped the next second. It wasn’t like him to think violence upon others, regardless of how much they grated on his nerves. With that, he could almost hear the words his father had told him about soulmates just before he had to leave for another country.

“There’ll come a day when you’ll meet the person who’s going to utter these words to you,” his father had said, tracing his fingers over the strange words on his son’s much tinier ones. “When that day comes, your heart will go into overdrive. You’ll act in ways you never have before. It’ll be like a hurricane tore through your whole being—your soul.”

Those words had been theatrical at best, and dreadful at worst. Ushijima was a bright boy for his age when he was imparted with them, and the first reaction that was excited from him was cold skepticism. 

_If that’s true then why are you leaving me and mother behind?_

He’d wanted to ask Takashi that one question, but he knew that his father would only leave him with some vague answer and a pat on the head. He never was a straightforward man when it came to things that didn’t include volleyball—always opting to talk in riddles and insisting that Ushijima would ‘know when the time is right’. 

Ever since Takashi left Japan, Ushijima had always despised the concept of soulmates; it didn’t guarantee happiness or satisfaction. The deity responsible for such a thing simply lumped in random people together even if there was no compatibility whatsoever. His parents were a clear example of that and the last thing he’d want to do is to engage himself in something that would do more harm than good to him and his emotional well-being. 

But once today’s joint practice came to an end, he simply couldn’t help it. The way his heart fluttered like a hummingbird’s wings when you stopped to wave your hand at him in farewell was accompanied by an unfamiliar sensation that spread across his entire being. It felt...it felt _soothing_. 

“Wakatoshi.”

The sound of Reon’s voice yanked him back to his senses. Ushijima blinked, realizing that he’d been standing by the gym’s entrance ever since Niiyama’s players departed, quite lost in thought. 

Unlike Tendou, Reon was better at reading people, even Ushijima—placid and stoic _Ushijima_ —himself. When the wing spiker cast him a knowing look with those thoughtful eyes of his, the captain felt like Reon was picking him apart with a single gaze.

“Is there anything you want off your chest?” was his icebreaker.

Ushijima considered his words, contemplating whether or not the thoughts plaguing his mind were worthy of a discussion. It was but a trivial little thing. He’s faced dozens of discrepancies before that were much more troublesome in nature. Eliciting a sound that sounded like a sigh, but not quite, Ushijima went back inside the gym with the intent of assisting with tonight’s clean-up.

“Nothing at all.” 

* * *

“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re no fun,” Tendou huffed as he shut the door to their shared room, immediately climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. 

Ushijima eyed him from where he stood, shrugging off his jacket to hang on the hook behind the door. His expression morphed into subtle curiosity because this was the first time he’s talked to Ushijima since practice ended. Tendou had been giving him the cold shoulder throughout dinner, and he wasn’t being discreet about it either. 

Deciding to see where this will go, he took a more neutral approach. “You’ve told me such numerous times already, Tendou.”

“You know what I mean.” He merely frowned. 

For the past three years, Tendou had these sporadic mood swings from time to time and Ushijima had gotten used to them. However, no matter how long they’ve been sharing this room together, the ace never seemed to understand the pattern in his temper. But for some reason, Ushijima subconsciously knew that, this time, Tendou’s irritation wasn’t entirely baseless. 

When the captain said nothing in response, Tendou clicked his tongue, hopping across the bedrail to land gracefully on the carpeted floor. 

The middle blocker grunted, placing his hands on his hips in an accusatory gesture. “Why didn’t you tell her she’s your soulmate? You a pussy or something?”

Looking over the fact that his heart lurched in his ribcage at the reminder, Ushijima managed to say, “(Surname) did not seem to react strongly to me when I spoke to her. The possibility of her not being my ‘soulmate’, as you put it, is still there, Tendou.”

He clicked his tongue again with more vigor. “That’s ‘cause the first words you told her were, ‘thank you’. How many times does a person hear that from strangers? A whole fuckin’ lot, Wakatoshi-kun.” He graced his dialogue with exaggerated movements from his hands that seemed oddly fitting. “Meanwhile, you’re here with the same exact words she hit you up with tattooed on your fuckin’ hand, and you’re turning a blind eye? Is Wakatoshi-kun a dumbass?” 

The snark in Tendou’s seething rage complemented his words in a strange way. They were enough to catch Ushijima off guard, since Tendou was someone that never lost his twisted glee unless an opponent on-court was besting him. But they were not playing volleyball, and no one was besting him at all.

Or was there?

Tendou fisted Ushijima’s shirt and brought his face closer to his. Carmine eyes bore into his own with an emotion he isn’t familiar with. 

“I’ve been _dying_ to meet who mine is, did you know that?” Tendou whispered airily. “I’m always searching for ‘the normal guy’. But who the fuck is just gonna tell that to my face? You met your own match today, but chose to ignore it? It—it fuckin’ _pisses_ me off, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima exhaled, refusing to let Tendou’s rash words faze him in any way. He acknowledged his teammate’s strong feelings about the whole soulmate matter, but telling you still wasn’t his decision to make. Not when Ushijima still had his thoughts all over the place. 

“Go to sleep, Tendou.” Ushijima pried his grip off his shirt. “Spring High Qualifiers begin tomorrow. You best forget about this and get some rest.”

Tendou’s glare never let up as he scoffed, making his way to the door. “I’m going to hit some serves in the gym. Don’t follow me.” 

“It was not my intention to.” 

His roommate responded by slamming the door behind him with more force than what was necessary. Almost immediately after, Ushijima could hear Semi barking about the noise in the hall, to which Tendou replied with a muffled, “Fuck off, Semisemi.” 

The captain sighed, sitting on his bottom bunk bed to quell the apprehension rooting itself under his skin. To an extent, Tendou had been right about him being ‘a pussy’. But it’s not as if it mattered. There was no need for him to rush things, nor did Ushijima wish to.

He would tell you in his own time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may also find me on [tumblr](http://turooketsurou.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pardon my excessive use of knb references i have no excuse . oh and this turned out to look like more of an actual multi-chaptered fanfic compared to my other soulmate au's. I figured it's better to flesh out some of the details instead of the brief transitions I made in my previous work.

“Are you _really_ sure this time, (Name)?” 

The dubious ring to Mei’s words was borderline offensive, but given all the false alarms that you’ve put her through, you figure that the tone of voice was entirely warranted. You heaved a dreamy sigh as you fell onto her bed, arm resting on your forehead. 

“I swear it’s him, Mei-chan. I can feel it in my gut!” you proclaimed. 

“Uh-huh,” was Mei’s enthusiastic response when she turned her swivelling seat around to face you. “Are you just going to pretend that you didn’t say the exact same thing the last time some stranger thanked you?” 

You stuck out your bottom lip in a pout at her pronounced disbelief. “I-I don’t know! It’s just that, when I talked to Ushijima-san earlier, it’s like—agh!” Burying your face in her pillows, you let out a frustrated groan. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“I’m just looking out for you; you know that.” Mei exhaled a long breath through her nose before getting up to sit next to you on the edge of her bed, stroking your hair. “I’ve seen you give your heart out to a bunch of people who turned out to be the wrong person already. I just—I don’t want you to keep making the same mistake over and over.”

Her voice held a hint of remorse, possibly for her prior indifference. But you knew more than anyone else that if there was anyone who was as engrossed with your soulmate as you were, it would definitely be Mei. 

You shifted on her mattress, sitting upright as you stared at the words scrawled on your inner wrist. Not everyone had the reassuring soulmate mark on their skin; not even Mei. Most would call you special, some even said you were lucky. But you’ve always believed that having a generic set of words that anyone could utter to you on a daily basis was more of a curse than a blessing. 

To add even more insult to injury, you were a terribly hopeless romantic. The moment a person would say, “Thank you,” your heart almost always skipped a beat, launching you into the mindset that you’ve found your match. And no matter how many times your hopes were smashed into pieces, you’d continue to think that the next person would definitely be the one. 

It was no different when one of Japan’s top five aces greeted you with the same words. 

Knowing from experience that the best thing she could give you was time to contemplate, Mei left you to your own devices as she worked on the homework assigned a week ago from her desk. Sighing, you wondered how she had the unceasing motivation to balance her school work and her volleyball career at the same time. 

“(Name)-chan? Mei? Dinner’s ready!” Mei’s mother knocked softly on her bedroom door. 

“We’ll be down in a bit!” your friend replied, putting down her pencil to stretch out her arms. When she observed that you were still deep in reverie, Mei brought her hand on top of your head in a playful smack.

“Ow!” you lamented, rubbing the sore spot tenderly.

“Quit overthinking,” she chided as she yanked you by the wrist, forcing you to your feet. “If that guy really is your soulmate, then I'm sure he already figured it out. I say you wait it out just until he makes the first move, as all gentlemen should.” 

You shot her a wary gaze. “Mei-chan, I don't think the concept of first moves is exclusive to a single gender...” 

“Fine, fine.” Mei rolled her eyes. “But all this time you've been the one initiating all those failed attempts. Who's to say being a little more patient won't work in your favor?" 

There's a preemptive pause in your conversation, and the gears click stupidly in your mind the following moment. “Mei-chan, you’re _brilliant_. Why didn’t I think of that before?” 

“To be fair,” she began as she turned the knob on the door, “even if you’re a genius on the court, you’ve always been a special kind of dumb, (Name). Always barreling down life's challenges head first.”

“Yet you love me.” You smirked, heading out of her room ahead of her. 

Mei let out a wistful sigh. “Sadly, I do.” 

* * *

On the first day of the playoffs, you ran into an ex-boyfriend. 

You anticipated crossing paths with Oikawa one way or another whenever these tournaments rolled around. It happened every year, and you long suspected that he was doing it on purpose. A better part of you insisted that it was all coincidental, but from what you've gleaned from his personality in the short time you were together, Oikawa could be as petty as he wanted without feeling any sort of shame. It was no different this year.

"Yoo-hoo, (Name)-chan!" Oikawa called out in that irritating sing-song voice of his, slinging an arm around your shoulder with a nonchalance that didn't suit your ill-fitting history. 

You muttered a string of profanities under your breath. Damn it all. You just wanted to buy an energy drink from the vending machine in peace. Mei, who doubled as your personal bodyguard when the cunning setter tried to talk you into dating him again, stayed behind in the locker room to help your coach with some of the matching schedules for the day. You were defenseless!

"Oh, hello, Oikawa-san," you said through gritted teeth. 

Oikawa simpered, rubbing his cheek against yours. "Say, captain-chan's nowhere to be seen. Who knew I could get to talk to you for more than ten seconds! Lucky~"

Scoffing, you pressed your palms against his chest, roughly pushing him away. He returned your gesture with a faux-angelic pout that made you want to slap him across the face. After your break-up, you slowly began to understand why Iwaizumi was under the threat of high blood pressure all the time. This guy was insufferable!

You could almost feel a vein popping in your head. "What do you want this time, _Oikawa-san_?" 

" _Maa_ , _maa_. No need to be so formal with me." He waved a dismissive hand. "You called me Tooru-kun back in the day. Can't we go back to those times, (Name)-chan? Give me another chance?" 

"I believe (Surname) does not want anything to do with you, Oikawa." 

The familiar sound of Ushijima's deep-set voice made your lips part in a muted gasp. Shiratorizawa's ace emerged from one of the adjacent halls, hands stuffed in the pockets of his track jacket. His face was unreadable as he eyed the both of you intently. Oikawa, however, wasn't as composed.

"Tch, you _always_ want to stick your nose in every aspect of my life, don't you Ushiwaka?" he snapped, that casanova façade of his immediately crumbling at Ushijima's interference. "Why don't you try minding your own business sometime, yeah?" 

Ushijima hefted an eyebrow at his uncalled-for animosity. "Why don't _you_ refrain from preying on unsuspecting females? I believe Iwaizumi is not fond of that behavior of yours."

"Iwa-chan isn't my mom," Oikawa sneered, but his cheeks flushed at Ushijima's blatant reproach. "Y'know what? Go on ahead. Defend (Name)-chan 'til the day you keel over, Ushiwaka. See if I care! She doesn't give two shits about anyone besides her soulmate anyway." 

The setter's words lanced through your heart without a moment's notice, making you gulp nervously. You couldn't even dish out some unapologetic remark as he strode back to where he came from. The words eluded you regardless of how strongly you loathed Oikawa, and you only noticed you were shaking when Ushijima placed a strong hand on your shoulder.

"I suggest that you don't listen to him," he told you, eyes roving over your trembling form. "Oikawa has always been...difficult. I know that very well. Were you in a relationship with him in the past?"

"Yeah. We were first years. I didn't listen when people told me that he was a notorious prick." You sighed, leaning against the wall as you tried to calm yourself. "That naivety came and bit me in the ass one day." 

Ushijima nodded in understanding, but didn't try to probe about the specifics of your history with Oikawa, for which you were immensely grateful for. You're aware of the setter's blatant hatred for him, too, so if there was anyone that could sympathize with you, it would be Ushijima.

Well, one thing he probably couldn't relate to you with was the fact that Oikawa was one of the many people you'd mistaken for your soulmate. Once you brought the matter up, the damn pretty boy had the audacity to laugh in your face. Apparently, Oikawa didn't harbor any soulmate-identifying marks at all. He strongly believed that the whole thing was a sham, and even mocked you for believing in such. That was one of the worst break-ups you've had to date, and the fact that you're bound to keep running into him during tournaments was something you were yet to come to terms with. 

"You really didn't have to stick up for me like that, but I appreciated it." You spared Ushijima a sideways glance once you regained your composure. 

"I simply did what I felt was right."

A soft laugh rumbled in your chest before you fed the vending machine a thousand yen bill to finally make a purchase. You threw the ace a questioning glance over your shoulder. "Do you want anything, Ushijima-san?" 

There was a momentary pause as he mulled over his response. "A Pocari would suffice."

You punched in the buttons for two Pocaris and the machine dispensed just as ordered. Ushijima crouched down to retrieve the bottles while you collected your change. Once you shoved the coins in your pocket, the ace handed you your share. 

"I will make sure to repay you sometime, (Surname)," he promised as he uncapped his drink.

"I'll be waiting," you joked, but from the solemn sincerity on his face, you figured he took your words at face value.

In the middle of the comfortable silence, you found yourself quietly scrutinizing the ace as he helped himself to his drink. You thought it was a sight that's a little mundane for someone with Ushijima's reputation, but it's not like you expected him to drink Pocari out of a jewel-encrusted goblet. There's just something about the domineering presence he harbors that made you forget the fact that he wasn't some god that could overwrite your existence at the snap of his fingers. He was but a teenage boy unknowingly placed on a pedestal for his unrivalled talent. 

And the same boy could very much be your soulmate. 

"Ushijima-san, c-can I ask you something?" Your fingers wrung tightly around the cold plastic bottle, biting the inside of your cheek in anticipation. At the back of your mind, you could already hear Mei scolding you for your impatience. But the timing was too good, too _precise_ , wasn't it? Ushijima could have walked by a different hallway when Oikawa had badgered you into rekindling your relationship. Yet, he swooped in at the nick of time, like some higher order orchestrated his entrance just when you needed it.

The ace raised an eyebrow, humming a noise in acknowledgement. "What is it?" 

"Um..." You exhaled a shaky breath that you hoped went past his attentive gaze. "I know this is a weird thing to ask, but—"

All of a sudden, the previously undisturbed atmosphere was filled with the sound of your obnoxious ringtone. You cursed under your breath, fumbling around your pockets to retrieve your phone.

"Where are you?!" Mei practically screamed when you accepted the call, causing you to wince at her sudden harshness. "Our game starts in five minutes!"

"Aha, sorry, Mei-chan. I ran into someone." 

"Don't care. Get back here this instant."

"You sound just like my—oh. She hung up on me." 

Sighing, you shoved your phone back as you cast Ushijima a sheepish look. The courage you've built up ebbed away like a retreating wave from the sea, but at least that analogy guaranteed that you'd return to give it another shot. "You know what? Let's just save it for another time." You flashed him an apologetic smile. "I have to get going." 

Ushijima nodded earnestly. "You best give it your all, (Surname)."

The send-off stunned you for about half a second. It's probably natural for him to remember what you talked about just yesterday, but you didn't think it would be significant enough of an interaction for the ace to bring it up once again. You swallowed thickly, jamming your clammy hands into your track pants as your cheeks warmed at his encouragement. 

You were about to turn on your heels to jog back to the locker rooms, but before you could get further away, Ushijima suddenly grabbed you by the wrist. Your eyes widened at the contact; mostly because of how toasty his hand felt against your skin than the suddenness of his action. How could any human being be _this_ warm in an indoor space—

"I'll be seeing you at Nationals," he declared as if his word was absolute, but it's not like you questioned that fact. Shiratorizawa had this tournament in the bag after all. Ignoring the way your heart fluttered at his words, you nodded eagerly. 

"That's a promise!"

* * *

The Spring Interhigh Representative Playoffs always held more tension to it than the first Interhigh of the school year—it’s always been that way since your first year in Niiyama. Your coach said something along the lines of it being a team’s second chance for a ticket to Nationals if they weren’t fortunate enough to come out victorious in the previous tournament. Almost everyone who had been denied the privilege always came back stronger, which made defending the title of Miiyagi’s representative every year all the more challenging. 

Unfortunately for them, you loved challenges.

“One touch!” you yelled once you managed to deflect the ball high into the air. Once you landed back on the ground, you shot Karasuno’s captain, Michimiya, a lopsided smile. She made a noise of frustration before settling back to position, anticipating the ball’s return. 

_That was close_ , you sighed. _I was sure she was going for a feint there. Who knew good ol’ Tendou’s guess blocks could save a life._

“Nice call, (Surname)-senpai!” Amanai, one of the team’s wing spikers commended as she sent the ball barreling down the opposing team’s side of the court. Two girls in the front tried to block it out, but Amanai’s shot went through their fingers, landing cleanly on the polished floor.

The referee blew the whistle that signalled your team’s victory, and you let yourself collapse onto the floor in sheer euphoria. Those damn girls from Karasuno weren’t easy to snag a win from at _all_. So much for an easygoing first day. 

As your teammates clamored around you for that last tip-up, you simply laughed off their praises, insisting that it was your intuition that made you act and it was Amanai who secured the win. 

“That reaction time seemed awfully familiar,” Mei chuckled as she helped you to your feet. 

You batted your eyes innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mei-chan.” 

Your captain looked as if she was about to say some impudent remark, but then her cheery expression shifted to surprise, and then smugness. Leaning closer to your ear, she whispered. “Don’t look now, but lover boy’s watching from the stands.” 

“Huh?” You tilted gaze around, only to be met with the same olive-hued gaze that never failed to mesmerize you every time. 

Ushijima didn’t display any outward reaction when you saw him sitting with his team. If anything, it's Tendou that looked more excited that you’ve noticed Shiratorizawa watching your team’s first game. 

“You totally stole my move!” the redhead squawked loudly, his shrill voice echoing through the high ceilings. “Beautiful execution though! I approve, (Name)-cha—ow!”

One of his teammates sporting ash-blond hair smacked his shoulder, blatant irritation painting his features. “Can you shut _up_ for once?” 

“Never!” 

As the two prattled on, you found your gaze wandering back to their captain, who was still observing you with a somewhat unrelenting intensity. You gulped as you raised a hand to give him a small wave in greeting. The gesture had Ushijima’s eyes widening by a fraction, but he still returned it with a small nod that made your lips stretch into a minimal smile. 

You haven't told anyone about your little scuffle with Oikawa in the halls; by extension, Ushijima's rescue given that Mei was too antsy to think of anything else before the game. Now that she's free of that burden until tomorrow, you considered telling her about the whole thing once you got back to the locker rooms.

(But a tiny, illogical part of you wanted to keep those few moments with the ace to yourself.)

“Senpai, it’s time to go!”

Realizing that the court staff was already making preparations for the next match, you rushed back to as your team headed back to the locker rooms. And even if you were flung into a conversation as soon as you joined the fray, you knew that Ushijima’s eyes never left you for a second.

* * *

Naturally, Niiyama snagged the title of Miyagi's female team representative on the last day of the tournament. 

It didn't come off as a surprise to anyone, since your school had always been the favorite to win the playoffs each year. And as you waited for the awards ceremony, your coach insisted that all of you watched the finals game for the men's division to kill time. Your team was seated on Shiratorizawa's side of the court, and like all veteran spectators, a majority of the audience had their hearts set on the powerhouse school's victory, yourself included. Everyone trusted Ushijima to command the tides of favor whenever Karasuno gained the upper hand. He had the reliability of an unmovable ace, which made placing one's bets on the team he's in much easier because why _wouldn't_ Ushijima Wakatoshi go to Nationals on his last year of high school?

But as all kings did, Ushijima was struck with a downfall that nobody—not a _single_ soul—had anticipated. At the end of the fifth set, Karasuno High put an end to Shiratorizawa's long-served reign as the team who sat atop all else in Miyagi, and entitled themselves as your prefecture's newest male team representative. 

It seemed that not even the victors themselves could wrap their heads around the sudden turn of events. The impressive first year duo nearly screamed their heads off as the rest of the boys crowded that blond middle blocker who served as their first line of defense throughout the game. The poor guy had to sit out a set to get his fingers taped, too. You've been on the receiving end of Ushijima's powerful spikes and serves, and you knew that putting a stop to them was no laughing matter.

But when your gaze meandered back to Shiratorizawa's players, you could see some of them on the brink of tears. You supposed that the disappointment that made your stomach sink was nothing compared to what those who actually fought the losing battle on the court were feeling. 

When both teams finished lining up to shake hands, the court was almost immediately tidied up in preparation for the awards ceremony. Your observant gaze never drifted too far from those boys in maroon. Some were letting the waterworks loose, but others retained a mask of neutrality. Tendou, however, didn't seem as sullen as the rest. You weren't sure if your eyes are deceiving you, but the redhead seemed to keep throwing glances at that blond middle blocker from Karasuno. But you couldn't quite keep your gaze transfixed on him when Ushijima was right there, head held high like he never once lost a war. 

_I'll be seeing you at Nationals._

"What the hell?" Mei articulated in disbelief, and you honestly couldn't have said it any better.

* * *

Not an hour later, yours and Karasuno's teams were lined up on the makeshift stage, grinning from ear-to-ear as the respective awards were handed out. The sporadic glare of camera flashes left spots dancing behind your eyes, but you couldn't spare another thought at the uncomfortable sensation. Even if it wasn't your first time heading to Nationals, the assurance that you'll still be playing to represent the prefecture was all too surreal. You felt as if nothing could make this day any better. 

"For the Niiyama Girls' High School volleyball team, may we please call Miss (Surname) (Name) to step forward to be recognized as the Most Valuable Player."

The audience applauded at the mention of your name, but the first reaction garnered from you was, " _Say sike right now._ " 

"Shut up and take it, you idiot," Mei elbowed your side. "Everyone agreed that you're the one who practically carried the whole team."

"Mei-chan, I couldn't have done anything significant without you guys! Amanai scored a lot. E-even Iruka!"

"Senpai, give yourself some credit," Amanai chided, shaking her head. 

"B-But—"

"Alright, just like we practiced," Mei intercepted before you could utter another protest. "On three. One, two—"

"Three!"

Your teammates crowded behind you in the cramped space and shoved you forward where the organizer, Sato Daiki, was already standing by Karasuno's MVP. (He was the first year middle blocker who you found out went by Tsukishima.) You yelped at the sudden propulsion, keeping yourself from toppling off balance, and you could see that Tsukishima brat snickering none-too-discreetly. 

"Congratulations," Sato remarked with a warm smile, and you ducked your head a little so he could hang the complementary medal around your neck, muttering your sincere thanks.

In the preceding moment, you were required to pose for a photo with Sato and the men's division's MVP, so you flashed a grin that you surprisingly didn't have to fake. You held the look for a few seconds, until your eyes caught a familiar figure watching from the stands. 

Tendou seemed to be speaking to Ushijima about something, throwing animated gestures towards the vague direction of the ceremony in his usual Tendou fashion. His captain was composed as usual, but Ushijima looked like he was listening to his friend's prattling, nonetheless. The sight made your toothy grin tone down into a lopsided curl of your lips.

In spite of that, the fact that Ushijima was sitting there and not standing here with you only reminded you of the promise that you didn't really set to stone, but still looked forward to regardless.

When you sauntered back to your place in line, Mei almost immediately noticed the shift in your mood. "You alright?"

You nodded too vigorously to be considered sincere, and at the same time, your eyes managed to catch Ushijima's even at the distance that separated the both of you. He held your gaze for a few moments before his mouth curved into a rare smile you've never seen him wear at all.

Forcing down the trepidation that swelled in your chest, you chuckled shakily, hoping Mei would let you off the hook just this once.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

* * *

Once the ceremony came to an end, you immediately bolted out of the gym before anyone could reel you back. You ran through the hallways and climbed up the staircase that led to the stands, not caring for those you rudely bumped into. That familiar surge of adrenaline thrummed in your veins as your heart practically screamed, _It's him! It's him! It's him!_

To hell with Mei's sentiments on patience. To hell with diving headfirst into uncertainty. You could feel it right down to your core that Ushijima Wakatoshi was your soulmate, and if you had to postpone your long-awaited union any longer, you'd lose your mind. Now that the playoffs were over, who knows when the next chance to finally own up to your suspicions will come? 

As you rounded the corner that led to the destination you had in mind, you all but crash into a rigid frame. But before you could stumble to the floor, a strong arm managed to catch you mid-fall. 

And that's how you found yourself staring into the viridian green of Ushijima's eyes up close and personal.

Though you wished to stay frozen in that moment for as long as possible, Ushijima—ever the gentleman he is—steadied you with both his hands, concern lining his features. 

"Yo, (Name)-chan!" Tendou waved from behind him. "That's funny. Weren't you just down there a minute ago…?"

Ignoring Tendou's question, you turned to the ace without a moment's delay. "Ushijima-san! About the thing I wanted to ask you about the other day…" 

_It's him! It's him! It's him!_

And just like the other day, he mirrored the same expression he wore just before Mei's phone call interrupted you. "Ah, yes. What would that be, (Surname)?" 

For a moment, the considerate look on his face beat your resistance into futility. All this time, you were too afraid to look him in the eye because you've always thought Ushijima's stares were all-consuming. The fear of opening yourself up to the wrong person once more constantly loomed over your head. But for some, inexplicable reason, you _knew_ that it wasn't the case at all. 

You inaugurated the meeting, eighteen years in the making, with a simple show of your inner wrist. 

"Are you my soulmate?" 

Ushijima stared closely at the two words marked on your skin. _Thank you_. A simple phrase that you heard on a daily basis. A phrase that cost you time and effort from people that didn't deserve both.

And it's the same words that Ushijima graced you with when you first spoke to each other. 

_It's him! It's him! It's him!_

White silence saturated the air for a moment, for a second, for a minute—until your hope steadily dissolved back into dread. Why was the curiosity in his eyes morphing into an inscrutable stare that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of? Why did he look like he was about to—

"I am sorry," Ushijima murmured with a discretion that forced apart the ridges of your breaking heart. "I believe you have the wrong person." 

"Oh," was your automatic response, like the one word you could use to summarize the crushing dejection you felt was a simple _oh_. 

You pulled your wrist back, hiding it behind you as your nails dug into your skin. You tilted your head back, praying he didn’t see the tears glinting from your eyes. 

"Sorry, sorry." You hastily wiped away the evidence of your rejection. "I should be used to this by now, hahaha! I mean, I get it wrong all the time, so…" Your voice trailed off when you noticed Ushijima still gazing at you with that irritatingly diplomatic tact of his. "Just—forget I said anything. I'm really sorry to have bothered you, Ushijima-san." 

Before Ushijima could say anything in return, and before you could make a bigger fool of yourself, you turned back to the direction you came from, and left. 

* * *

The drizzle of the shower head beating against your face easily masked the salty tears that slid across your cheeks. Each drop against your skin came in consistent intervals that only served to branch off the liquid emotion streaming from your eyes.

You wondered, if Mei had seen you now, would she still ask why you were crying? No, you weren't crying. You were just taking a hard-earned shower after a long day. There's definitely nothing more to it!

(You were so sure. You were so, irrevocably _certain_ with him.  
  
But you were also sure with Oikawa, with Yukihira, with Takahashi, with Watanabe, with—)

Your fist flung, and it hurt—smashing against the wall. You felt a wave of pain electrify through your nerves, jolting your arm, and yet it was nothing. You felt the hit, but nothing else. Just the water dripping down your hair. Just the shower clearing into view.

"No."

You stared at the wall as you took a few deep breaths—in through your nose and out through your mouth.

"No more.." You turned the shower knob. You didn't feel the thumping of the water on your face anymore. The tears have gone and so did the weight of it all. 

It was time to move onto better things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise sURPRISE its not the end yet. SEE U FOLKS IN CHAPTER 3 ! (it's definitely the last part, I sweAR)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ We're finally concluding this badboy of a soulmate fic. anyways just a heads up, this isn't entirely canon-divergent with the timeline since I don't exactly remember when Nationals was held in canon -- I only know it was held in January. Anyway, have some more emotionally constipated Ushi <3

Fall had already begun months before Ushijima noticed. 

In his defense, securing Shiratorizawa's spot in Nationals was practically the only thing that plagued his mind on a daily basis since September rolled around. The change in season was the last thing on the ace's mind. Even if Shiratorizawa was the crowd favorite, one could never be too sure with a victory that hasn't happened yet. And that bitter truth came crashing down on him like a bullet that shot an eagle out of the sky. They've been soaring through the heavens for so long, he'd forgotten what it felt like to plummet to the ground. 

But he supposed this wasn't too bad of an alternative. 

"Oi, Tsutomu, pass the marshmallows will you?" Tendou drawled lazily, yawning once the words left his lips. "I might fall asleep and tumble face-first into the bonfire with how slow you all are passing it around." 

Reon patted the middle blocker's back tentatively. "There's enough for everyone, Tendou." 

"Yeah, but he isn't the most patient of senpais now is he?" Semi rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of the perfectly roasted marshmallow impaled on a stick. 

"Say that to my face, Semisemi!" 

As far as routine went, Tendou and Semi's constant bickering was sporadic but strangely reassuring. Their animosity towards each other was one sign that his teammates weren't as devastated with their unexpected defeat as Ushijima initially thought. Hell, the mere fact that the ace even agreed to toast marshmallows at the dormitory's rooftop with all of them was probably grounds to assume he wasn't as baffled either. 

Ushijima felt as if he should feel more resentment—towards himself or Karasuno, he didn't really know. But the familiar, light-hearted atmosphere that enclosed them all in front of the crackling flame Shirabu and Soekawa had set up earlier let the tension in his shoulders ebb away for the first time since they lost a week ago. The autumn breeze caressed his face in an almost comforting manner, too—as if to say it's alright; you can rise back to your feet again. 

When Tendou finally got his turn to sift through the bag of marshmallows, the ace carefully toasted his own evenly on all sides. The golden brown tinge on the treat certainly looked appetizing, and though he usually forgoes sweets since they disrupt his diet, Ushijima could afford to stray from routine every once in a while. But as he twisted the stick around to make sure he did a satisfying job, his eyes caught sight of the tiny letters scrawled on his index finger. 

He paused in his ministrations, affixing the soul mark with an almost somber gaze. Along with Shiratorizawa's untimely loss, Ushijima hadn't forgotten that chance encounter with you in the hall just outside of the stands in the Sendai Gymnasium. It was an unforgettable sight, really—Niiyama's most valuable player clamoring to reach him just before he and Tendou departed the venue, breath too ragged and eyes too hopeful. 

_Are you my soulmate?_

The moment you showed him the soul mark etched onto your inner wrist was all the confirmation Ushijima needed. Your fates were predetermined to intertwine before you were even born, and that lasting belief of his where such bonds were nothing short of a farce was beginning to recede as the days passed idly by. He couldn't get the sight of your tear-glistened eyes as you clumsily excused yourself out of his mind; the way the radiance fled your face so quickly the moment he insisted you had the wrong person. 

Olive eyes drifted off to the blanket of stars that hovered over him and his teammates. Looking back, Ushijima was quite certain that his adamance towards soulmate bonds wasn't the only factor that drove him to lie so brazenly. Maybe it was because he couldn't face you regardless of how the sight of you tied his stomach into knots and set his heart aflutter. He had the gall to say he'll be seeing you at Nationals when he's the one who's going to be absent after all. 

Maybe Oikawa wasn't the only one who harbored worthless pride.

"Oh, Ushijima-san, your marshmallow is burnt," Shirabu cautioned, nudging the ace's shoulder lightly as he pointed at the charred marshmallow on the tip of his stick.

He sighed, internally chiding himself for getting lost in his own train of thought before promptly taking a bite out of his newly crunchy treat.

* * *

"(Surname)!" 

You paused mid-sip from your water bottle to cast a questioning glance over your shoulder. Coach Suzuki had _that_ look on her face that foretold a thorough scolding, causing a shiver to run down your spine. 

"What'd you do this time, senpai?" Amanai snickered, plopping herself onto the floor. 

"I don't think I want to know," you grumbled, setting down the water bottle before getting up on your feet. You strode over to where your coach stood with folded arms at a leisurely pace, delaying your demise for a few more seconds. But once you were standing right in front of her, the first thing she asked you was—

"What sport are you playing, (Surname)?" 

The question had you blinking at her, confused. Her tone carried such a sincere ring to it, too, so you weren't sure if she's messing around or not. Nonetheless, you answered, "Volleyball," with an equal amount of sobriety. 

Coach Suzuki nodded slowly. "Yes, yes. Volleyball. Now, may I ask you what kinds of apparel and gear are allowed on court?" 

Your body went frigid in the next preceding moment, gulping nervously when you understood what she was being so strident about. "U-um, knee pads, knee braces, and...padded arm sleeves?" You pitched in a wobbly smile at that last part, hoping she'd let this slide. 

"Padded arm sleeves," she echoed, her narrow-eyed gaze shifting onto the black wrist band you still stubbornly wore despite Mei's countless protests. "You've never really used any gear apart from your knee pads. I remember you specifically telling me that arm sleeves and arm bands were uncomfortable and disrupted your rhythm." The coach flashed you a grin that sent a jolt of fear skidding across your skin. "Now, pray tell, why are you wearing a wrist band, of all things? Those don't count as volleyball gear, as far as I can recall."

"N-no reason," you stammered.

"Oh, so the reason for your poor performance these past few weeks is also non-existent, I presume? (Surname), Nationals is a month away, and instead of improving, you're regressing." 

If looks could kill, you would've been six feet underground with the way Coach Suzuki was glowering at you. Outside of the court, she's definitely one of the kindest adults you've met thus far. Not all coaches would get pork buns at a convenience store with her team. But otherwise, she's more uptight than any of the male coaches you knew of and, if somebody were to ask what your one fear was, it would be a pissed off Niiyama Volleyball Club coach. 

"Coach, (Name)'s been feeling sick lately," Mei intruded just in time, patting your shoulder affectionately. "I can vouch for her." 

Coach Suzuki remained unfazed at Mei's attempt at redeeming you, but sighed after a few moments of contemplative silence. "You're running fifty laps around campus if she doesn't snap out if it, Haruno." With that, she tucked her clipboard under her arm before heading back to where she was previously seated. Once she was out of earshot, Mei heaved a relieved exhale, turning the both of you around before promptly dragging you to an unoccupied corner of the gym. 

"(Name), is there something you're not telling me?" she probed, worry creasing her features.

Your hands were clenched into tight fists, fingers digging slightly into your palms. How long has it been now? A month? Yes, that should be right. It's been a month since your last rejection, and for some reason, it hit you harder than the rest. 

Usually, it only took a few days or so of self-pity and you'd be back on your feet once again. But now, even if you weren't specifically thinking of a certain olive-haired ace, melancholy sank its claws deep enough into you that it's beginning to affect your performance in both volleyball and your own schoolwork. So much for moving onto better things.

When you didn't answer, Mei raked her fingers in her light hair, sighing. "How can I help you when you won't even tell me what's wrong? It's the soul mark, isn't it? You've never wanted to actively cover it up as much as you do now—"

"I asked him." 

There's a brief pause that lapsed in your conversation before Mei incredulously uttered, " _What_?" 

"I asked Ushijima-san," you began, breathing rather shakily, "if he was my soulmate." 

Being friends with Mei for years had its perks, and that included her being able to know what was going on without you explicitly disclosing all the details. Her eyes glinted with the realization and instead of responding with words, she engulfed you in a warm hug. You supposed it was obvious enough, too. You only become this sullen when you've made a wrong gamble after all. 

"Promise me you won't wear that silly thing anymore?" Mei pleaded.

"Fine."

When practice ended and you're left alone in the locker room with her, Mei asks if you had any plans for the night.

"No, not really. Why?" you spared her an inquisitive glance.

"I heard they already set up the Starlight Festival," she intoned. "You want to detour for a while?" 

You shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

When Tendou had told him that his own soulmate bond was fairing much more smoothly than his, Ushijima didn't think he was actually serious. The red-headed middle blocker joked about things about eighty percent of the time and Ushijima made it a habit not to believe everything that came out of his mouth. But the presence of a certain Tsukishima Kei in what was supposedly "roomies' night", as Tendou had dubbed it, was baffling in its own right.

"This could've been a double date if you didn't chicken out, Wakatoshi-kun," his roommate jeered as he slung an arm around his younger companion. 

"Tendou-san, don't act all high and might now." Tsukishima simpered. "As far as I can recall, I was the one who confirmed this. All you did was sneak glances at me all throughout our game." 

"Ah, Kei-kun, I was merely testing the waters! Waiting to pounce in for the kill!" Tendou imitated a cat swinging its claws menacingly, earning their group of three a few questioning stares from the other passers-by, much to his companions' chagrin. 

Tsukishima wasn't bad company at all, even if he was the one who managed to stuff Ushijima during their last match, and therefore a threat to his career. But given that he's already made peace with the fact that Karasuno had defeated them fair and square, the ace let himself enjoy the young middle blocker's company. Tsukishima Kei ran on the same wavelength as he did, but was definitely more reproachful with Tendou's impertinent behavior.

When the blond came knocking on their dormitory earlier this evening, he informed Ushijima that they'd been seeing each other often during the past three weeks once the truth that they were soulmates finally sunk in with him. (That certainly explained the solitude Ushijima had in their room recently. _And_ it also backed up the fact that Tendou always had a sleazy grin plastered on his face whenever he came back late in the evening.) 

He may not have expressed any sort of explicit reaction, but the ace was happy for them. That little scuffle he had with Tendou about this soulmate matter almost seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. 

As he tailed the both of them at a short distance, Ushijima stuffed his hands inside his jacket, eyes roving around the street they were traversing, his breath materializing in the chilly December air. Tendou hadn't told either him or Tsukishima where he planned for them to go, saying it'd be better to see it with their own eyes. But with the abundance of people mulling about, carrying candied apples, goldfish in plastic bags, one preschooler even wore a Kabuki mask—Ushijima was starting to get a hint of their destination. There's only one event in Sendai similar to festivals in the summer that was held this time of year after all.

* * *

"Ahh, this takoyaki is really the best!" you moaned in delight before shovelling another piece into your awaiting mouth.

Mei snickered beside you on the bench both of you occupied. "Who knew all it took was one trip to the Starlight Festival to get your spirits up." She tossed her empty disposable plate into a nearby garbage bin before sighing. "It's gotten pretty cold lately though, hasn't it? I wish I brought a scarf."

You could only grunt in agreement. Niiyama High required its students to enter and exit school premises wearing the prescribed uniform, regardless of any extra-curricular club activities like volleyball. The mid-thigh skirt offered no resistance to the cold brought upon by the winter, but at least you had the foresight to bring your track jacket with you. Poor Mei had nothing but the uniform blouse to shield her from the low temperature. 

"It's real pretty though, the festival," Mei continued, her eyes marvelling around the hundreds of Christmas lights coiled around the trees planted on either side of the walkway. They were clustered close enough to each other that it cast a light orange glow on your skin and clothes, and for a moment, you felt a little warmer. Pedestrians crossed over intersections to sample some of the food stalls lined up neatly in front of you. Children scuffled about, carrying as many prizes won from the game booths that their small arms could hold. Lovers were tucked away in the other benches, basking in the radiant sight that was the Starlight Festival. A chorus of indecipherable chatter blended in your ears along with the city's evening traffic. Strangely, the noise wasn't at all bothersome. If anything, you were feeling quite pleased with the sounds of merriment all around you. 

"I'm just going to grab a drink," you informed your best friend, who busied herself with gawking at the scenery. "Don't give up our seat, alright?" 

"Fat chance," she scoffed. "This seat's perfect! I probably won't be getting up ever. But don't take too long, okay?" 

You spared her a soft chuckle before slinging your gym bag across your shoulder to head off to where the vending machines were. Slinking past the other festival-goers was a little bothersome though, since most of them walked in groups. Eventually, you reached a part of the walkway that wasn't as congested and, lo and behold, the vending machines gave off their own beautiful, fluorescent glow. You ran over to fall in line behind a tall figure that seemed to still be deciding what he wanted from the assortment of colored drinks and mineral water. Since you weren't in a rush, you patiently waited for him to make up his mind. 

"Wakatoshi-kun, I'll have strawberry water! Kei-kun wants a Pepsi~" 

That familiar, sing-song voice made your breath hitch. You heard it come from your vague right, but you're too stunned to look in that direction—

"Oh? (Name)-chan is that you?" 

The mention of your name made the man in front of you go visibly frigid. You whipped your head to the right, only to be met with Tendou grinning at you like a madman. Right next to him was...Tsukishima Kei? You couldn't really fathom a reason why Karasuno's MVP was hanging around with Shiratorizawa's Guess Monster, but the latter's presence only meant that the person before you was...

* * *

"(Surname)?" Ushijima had uttered before he could even stop himself. 

You gazed up at the eyes with unmasked surprise, lips parted slightly as you took him in. "U-Ushijima-san, good evening. I didn't expect to see you here." 

Neither did he. From the way he'd made your eyes glisten with tears the last time you saw each other, Ushijima simply didn't have the heart to face you again. Not when he lied through the skin of his teeth. Not when he wasn't ready to treat you with the same endearment Tendou showcased so naturally with Tsukishima. 

At the corner of his eye, he could see his carmine-haired roommate whispering something to his partner's ear before promptly walking towards the opposite direction, leaving Ushijima to deal with this encounter all on his own. The ace made sure to school his expression into neutrality, as he always had. But the lights from the trees that surrounded the area lit up your face in a way that made his heart rate pick up. The way you were looking at him so intensely didn't help either. 

"Are you perhaps with someone?" he inquired more to fill the silence than out of curiosity. 

There was a moment's delay before a reaction was incited from you. You blinked at him before sputtering, "O-oh! Yes. I'm with Mei-chan. I just meant to grab a drink before we head home..." 

Ushijima made a noise of understanding before asking, "What is it you want then?" 

Your brows knit together in momentary puzzlement, until his intention dawned on you. "Ushijima-san, you don't have to pay for my drink. I-I have enough money anyways." 

"I believe I promised to return that favor back then at the Sendai Gym," he reminded candidly. "Now, will you let me pay my dues?" 

The surprise on your face took a while to ease, but you eventually acquiesce to Ushijima's insisting words. "Well, it can't be helped." You laughed softly, folding your arms across your chest. "You don't really seem like someone who'd take no for an answer anyway. I'll take a bottle of water, Ushijima-san." 

He was all too eager to do as told.

* * *

When thick silence settled between the both of you once Ushijima handed you your drink, cheery holiday music could be heard streaming through speakers hidden from view. You leaned across one of the rails as you took a sip, the cold water rivalling the wintry air. You were vaguely aware of Ushijima's eyes trained on your figure, but you didn't make any moves that suggested you noticed him staring. Should you say something to him? What do you even tell someone who rejected you only a month ago when you run into him at the Starlight Festival? And did you really have to meet him by a vending machine again, of all places? Fate really was out to get you. 

"Are you fairing well with training for Nationals?" Ushijima asked so suddenly you almost choked on your drink. Thankfully, you manage to contain your composure. 

You let out a nervous sounding laugh. "Not exactly. I actually just got scolded by my coach earlier. Let's just say I've been feeling a little out of it lately..." 

From the steady scrutiny in his viridian eyes, something told you that he knew exactly what you were talking about.

* * *

The indistinct murmur of passers-by was muted in Ushijima's ears when he caught wind of the possible reason behind your underperformance. If he'd known his actions thus far would only give you more problems than you had to begin with, the ace might have considered admitting what he truly was to you. Though he felt strongly against the notion of soulmate bonds, he wasn't selfish. He wouldn't choose his own belief knowing someone else's well-being was at stake.

Resolving this whole thing was actually easier than he made it out to be. He knew that if he only showed you the sentence written on the skin of his finger, everything would be much, much easier. But whenever he considered the possibility of being with you, brief memories of his father and mother would flash across his mind—a cruel, but truthful reminder that nothing, not even soulmates, lasted for longer than they should.

He was afraid; he began to acknowledge this the moment he observed the shared, albeit reluctant, affection between Tendou and Tsukishima. All that was holding him back was the fear of something that wasn't even sure to happen. Maybe if he owned up to the truth of your connection, you would outlast the odds that his parents were unfortunate to have. 

Maybe...maybe you wouldn't give up like they did.

Ushijima took in a deep breath, trying to clear away the haze of ambivalence that might cloud his judgement. When he turned to face you again, he'd already planned out his next course of action.

* * *

"Would you like to accompany me to the Fukuzawa Shrine to celebrate the coming of the new year?" 

You had to do a double-take on that. Did Ushijima really just ask you to join him for a shrine visit for New Year's? Was he really the same person who told you that you weren't his soulmate? You must not have been discreet with the sheer confusion on your face because in the next moment, Ushijima cleared his throat, face flushed in what you wouldn't like to think is embarrassment (even though it seemed that way). 

"Of course, you're not obligated to agree," he supplied. "I simply thought it would be fitting to have a proper conversation about what transpired the last time we saw one another."

"Why not talk about it now though?" you remarked dryly. 

For a moment, his composure looked like it slipped—his eyes betraying a flash of anxiety you wouldn't think Ushijima would ever let anyone see on him. But it's gone just as quickly as it came. Perhaps it was a trick of the light? 

"Didn't you mention that Haruno was waiting for you?" 

The reminder had your eyes widening like a doe caught in headlights. "Oh, shoot. Right. I've been gone for a while. Oh, man, she's going to kill me," you rambled to yourself before ducking your head into a curt bow. "Thank you for the drink, Ushijima-san. I'll be off, and um." There's another pause in your words as you contemplated about his offer. He already confirmed that he wasn't your soulmate—what's there to talk about? But when your eyes latched onto his towering figure before you, you couldn't help but feel drawn to him in an inexplicably infuriating sense. Your mind had already resigned itself to the fact that you've made a mistake. Ushijima wasn't your soulmate. But your heart, your ever traitorous heart, still insisted the same thing it had a month ago. The compulsion was a lot fainter this time; less ferocious than the last, but more resounding. 

_It's him._

"Yes," you said, mouth twitching into a warm smile. "I'd love to come with you to the shrine." 

* * *

The days went by faster than they had in the weeks that preceded that fateful day at the festival. Ushijima wasn't entirely certain whether or not that worked in his favor. On one hand, the promised meeting at the nearby shrine would come upon him faster—by extension, the much awaited conversation that acknowledged your soulmate bond. On the other hand, the quick transition of days didn't give him enough time to steel himself for what's to come. 

He hasn't told Tendou (or anyone for the matter) about his plans. His loud roommate possibly assumed he's still in denial with the facts in front of him. For a while, Ushijima had still been caught in the dilemma he's been suffering even after he secured a meeting with you once the new year rolled around. But once he realized that you had no means of confirming your true connection aside from asking around and hoping to get the answer you wanted, the ace began to rethink his beliefs. 

It certainly wasn't fair for you. He could only imagine what you went through with such a generic soul mark even before you formally met him. From what he's seen for the past few months, you were the kind of person that hated to break face in front of anyone; a person that always smiled no matter the problems you were faced with. If you had anything that weighed on your chest, you probably won't even consider talking it out with him—opting to keep your feelings to yourself.

And it's for that reason why he invited you out here to the Fukuzawa Shrine in the first place.

"Good morning, Ushijima-san," you greeted breathlessly once you arrived at the meeting place in front of the shrine. 

He quirked an eyebrow at your disheveled appearance. You were far from late, yet it seemed as if you were in a hurry to get here. "Good morning, as well, (Surname). Have you eaten yet?"

For some reason, your cheeks tinged pink at his words. Or maybe it was because of the effort to catch your breath? Nonetheless, you replied with, "Yeah. I ate a piece of toast on the way. How about you?" 

"Yes, I've had breakfast as well," he affirmed. "Shall we fall in line, then?" 

You nodded vigorously. "Yup!"

* * *

You were used to falling in line for shrine visits; your family did it every year, after all, so you found no issues with the long queue that greeted you first thing in January, too. Although, weaseling yourself out of your annual shrine visits with your family in exchange for going with Ushijima was a bit hard to achieve. You had told them you were going with Mei's family this year, and her mother had no qualms with making up a fake alibi for you. Mrs. Haruno was certainly the enabler for all your mischief. Good thing your family visited a different shrine. 

In this case, however, it wasn't mischief. It was spending the first day of New Year's with a man you may or may not have strong feelings for regardless of your current state. 

Contrary to your expectations, Ushijima didn't just stand idly by, waiting for the both of you to reach the end of the line. He would ask you about varying topics that ranged from volleyball to college to your favorite food. While he didn't exactly carry out a continuous conversation, he seemed to speak up just before the silence became awkward. From what you've heard about him, Ushijima was said to be the kind of person who didn't really engage in meaningless conversation and mostly kept to himself. Was he adding 'to start actively participating in conversations' to his New Year's resolutions? 

"Hey, isn't that Ushiwaka?" 

Raising an eyebrow, you looked around for the person that uttered Ushijima's nickname. The people around you, however, seemed to be engrossed with their own business. But you thought maybe it wasn't too unusual that people recognized your companion. Who _didn't_ know Ushijima Wakatoshi in Miyagi? 

"What? Oh, right. That is him. But that's Niiyama's Gemini blocker right? What's her name again?" 

Your gaze flickered to Ushijima, wondering if he was hearing any of this. However, the ace had a thousand-yard stare fixed on the empty space in front of him—too lost in thought to notice that both of you were the topic of someone else's conversation nearby. 

"That's (Surname). Michimiya told me she's the one that kept stuffing her during the playoffs. I wonder what she's doing with Ushiwaka though." 

"They're dating. Prove me wrong." 

"Suga, it's rude to assume that two people going to visit a shrine together at New Year's are dating." 

"Let's bet on it then." 

You turned around and finally saw a familiar group of three guys and one girl, probably the same age as you, a few steps just below you and Ushijima. When your gaze caught the silver-haired boy's, his face paled before hiding behind another boy with a hairdo that reminded you of a samurai's. The most reasonable looking guy out of the group heaved a long sigh. You decided to pretend not to notice, turning back to face front as the line moved steadily once more. 

"She totally heard you!" 

"Asahi-san, don't be too loud." 

"Kiyoko-san, I'm right, aren't I? They are _so_ dating!" 

As you listened in on their quirky conversation, you failed to notice that one of the stone steps jutted out unevenly across the surface. Your foot got caught in the protrusion, causing you to lose balance. A yelp made its way past your lips, but before you could make a fool of yourself in front of the rest of the people in line, Ushijima managed to catch you by the waist to prevent you from toppling over. 

"Yes, they are definitely dating," you overheard the feminine voice you assumed belonged to 'Kiyoko-san' agree. 

* * *

It took another half hour before you and Ushijima reached the top of the shrine to ring the bell and say your prayers. The shrine seemed a lot more crowded than it had been in the previous years Ushijima had visited. After you nearly stumbled off balance in line earlier, you haven't uttered a single word since. He wondered if it was rude of him to touch you so suddenly without your consent, but it was better than simply letting you fall, wasn't it? 

You let the ace lead you to where the omikuji fortunes were tied across a wall of steel rods reinforced by two traditional stone pillars. Ushijima gestured for you to pull out your fortune, but you insisted that both of you did it the same time. Relenting, he pulled out his own omikuji in sync with your own movements.

"Oh? I got great fortune," you gasped. "What did you get, Ushijima-san?"

Ushijima stared at the piece of paper in his hands. "Half-fortune." 

You nodded solemnly. "I see. Oh, you mentioned wanting to talk, right?" 

The ace grunted in affirmation, gesturing for you to follow him further into the shrine.

Most would often think of Fukuzawa Shrine as bland or dreary, since it didn't look as grand as the other shrines in around Miyagi, but they could definitely boast about the traditional garden tucked away from an outsider's view. A massive koi pond stretched across the expanse of the area, seemingly paved to form a loop that separated the garden with the shrine itself. Wooden bridges connected them from four directions, and Ushijima offered his hand once you approached one of the bridges. 

Hesitantly, you placed your hand in his, and though the callouses of your palms surprised him, he reminded himself that you were just as devoted to volleyball as much as he was. 

"So, what did you want to talk about, Ushijima-san?" You halted your strides in the middle of the bridge, gazing at the koi that swam swiftly below. 

The image of his father's sullen smile appeared in his mind; his mother preparing dinner for only two; and all the times he asked why the gods would put two people together only to separate them in the end. The half-fortune he'd drawn out didn't ease his agitation either. Every doubt, every fear, every second-thought, Ushijima experienced hurtled themselves at him at the same time. He gritted his teeth in resistance, refusing to let him be swayed by non-existent fears. Just because they were real for his parents, didn't mean they had to be real for him, too.

What was real was the warmth of your hand in his, the hopeful curiosity in your eyes, and the thing he was about to do next.

"Will you forgive me?" he murmured, tucking behind a strand of your hair behind your ear. 

The subtle action made your face beet-red. "F-for what, Ushijima-san?" 

With the same hand he used to push back your hair, he showed you the soul mark that has been there all his life, leaving behind all the prior inhibitions he's harbored for far too long. 

* * *

_Man, I really like your balls._

The words were written in elegant script on Ushijima's index finger, too small to notice if you didn't know what you were looking for. You blinked, recalling the very moment you managed to gather enough courage to strike up Shiratorizawa's captain in a conversation. About three heartbeats later, you let go of Ushijima's hand to bury your face in your hands.

"(Surname)? What's wrong?" was his first response to your sudden timidness.

Face aflame, you lowered your hands. "N-no. Nothing's wrong. It's just...that was really embarrassing. I've always known that those were my first words to you but seeing the actual mark in person? God..." 

"You aren't angry with me?" he asked incredulously, his mask of placidity falling apart to give way to an astonished expression. 

"Why would I be ang—" At that moment, you realize that he actually lied to you that time when you asked during the playoffs. But for some reason, even if that was one of the most gut-wrenching rejections you've experienced, you couldn't find it in yourself to resent him for it. You were right. It really _was_ him all this time.

Without even thinking about it, you wrapped your arms around Ushijima's broad shoulders and pulled him into an abrupt embrace. He momentarily strains against the gesture—implying he's probably unused to such blatant affection—but he eventually let you bury yourself into the warmth of his jacket. You breathed in the musky scent that clung to his clothes, imprinting the aroma in your mind. This was your soulmate. You found him. You _finally_ found him. 

* * *

Ushijima wasn't a fan of being touched out of nowhere. Sure, he'd support you when you lose your balance (which seemed often), but it was a different story when another person initiated the contact. The pet peeve was so bad that he nearly punched Tendou in the gut one time for hugging the ace when he had his back turned to him. When your arms enclosed around him, he hesitated out of reflex. Your respectful demeanor thus far made him think that invading another's personal space was beyond you. But he supposed that when you're finally united with your soulmate, knowing that he most definitely _is_ your soulmate, this change in behavior was warranted. 

His mouth curved into a gentle smile as he carded his fingers through your hair, pulling you as close to him as humanly possible. 

Ushijima wasn't a fan of being touched out of nowhere, but for you, he'd make an exception. 

* * *

"Ushiwaka, (Surname)-san, hello!" 

You immediately sprang apart from Ushijima at the sound of someone else's voice acknowledging your presences. Ushijima cocked an eyebrow in confusion, turning his head towards the newcomers headed your way. It's those four that were just talking about you earlier!

"Sawamura, Azumane, Sugawara," the ace greeted each of them earnestly, but he seemed to be blanking off with the girl with glasses. Wait, were these perhaps the players from Karasuno? You wondered why they were so familiar. 

"Shimizu," she introduced, nodding her head minutely. "You must be (Surname)-san. I saw you at the awards' ceremony. It's a pleasure." 

Still unused to people recognizing you outside of school or the court, you could only stammer out a few words of thanks. That's when you noticed that Ushijima had a strong arm wrapped loosely around your waist. But from the way he's carrying the conversation so casually with the four of them, you assumed he didn't even know he was doing it. A small smile rooted itself on your face, still unable to grasp the reality that's before you. 

"I'm really sorry for, you know, uh, ruining your plans to go to Nationals," the boy who you presumed was Sawamura apologized sincerely. 

Ushijima tilted his head to the side. "What ever are you talking about? I'll most certainly be present at Nationals." 

"Huh?" you intoned, casting Ushijima an inquisitive stare. "Why?" 

For the first time, a soft chuckle rumbled in the ace's chest as he tentatively said—

"To watch my soulmate conquer the tournament, of course." 

* * *

Naturally, Tendou freaked out when Ushijima told him the news. 

"You are now officially invited to our double dates," he snickered triumphantly when the two of them were settled back in their dorm rooms after winter break. "Congratulations for graduating from being a third wheel, Wakatoshi-kun~"

Ushijima raised his index finger into view. What used to be a strange scribble of first words now served as a constant reminder of a relationship that's yet to bloom. He couldn't quite tell if he 'loves' you the way Tendou claimed to love his soulmate, but he supposed he'll get there. Though that half-fortune omikuji still bothered him ever since both of you left the shrine this morning, Ushijima was uncharacteristically optimistic for what the new year had in store for him. Even if he already used up half of the predicted fortune for him all on telling you he was your soulmate, he didn't particularly mind. 

He's more than willing to face life's misfortunes. As long as you were by his side, everything would fall to place in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh, this was longer than the last two chapters. Congrats if you made it this far without puking. 
> 
> \- About the Starlight Festival, it's based off a real event called the Sendai Starlight Pageant that takes place every November in Sendai [[ref](https://visitmiyagi.com/events_festivals/sendai-pageant-of-starlight/)] 
> 
> \- The toasting marshmallows scene with Shiratorizawa doesn't really have any underlying meaning to it. I just wanted to write my boys enjoying each other's company in the chilly November air, roasting marshmallows and probably each other. 
> 
> \- You guys probably don't even remember that little TsukkiTen easter egg I planted in chapter one about who Tendou's soulmate is. Surprise, surprise, it's Tsukishima :3c 
> 
> \- I've no idea which shrine the Karasuno third years visited for new years, but I made it the same shrine Ushi and the reader visit cause reasons


End file.
